This invention relates, generally, to wire connectors and, more particularly, to a connector for quickly and easily making the connection between multiple bare conductive terminals.
Such wire connectors typically consist of a plurality of terminals mounted in a first coupling element and connected one each to a first plurality of electrical cables. A corresponding number of terminals are also mounted in a second coupling element and are connected one each to a second plurality of electrical cables. The first and second coupling elements are secured to one another such that the terminals of the respective coupling elements contact one another and an electrical connection is made between the electrical cables.
Multiple connectors of this type have many applications including electrical power and/or control signal supply and are used in a variety of industries such as robotics, machine tools, computers and aerospace. However, inadequate contact between the terminals can result in interruption of the electrical signal. Therefore, it is important that these connectors provide adequate contact between the terminals of the first and second coupling elements. Moreover, in the interest of safety it is important that the terminal connection be isolated from the external environment.